WET
by Oxyli
Summary: Je sais bien ou vous vivez Miss Swan, Je suis le maire au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié. Cependant je n'ai pas envie de flirter avec la mort simplement pour que tu puisses avoir du lait et des cookies
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : La fiction appartient à SpookshowBabyx . Elle a bien voulu me laisser traduire sa fanfiction pour ainsi vous la faire partager. Les personnages appartiennent a ABC.

Enjoy !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Chap 1 :

«Qu'est-ce que ... »

Regina fouinais à travers le rideau de pluie martelant le pare-brise de la Mercedes, en essayant de discerner la lueur d'un mouvement qu'elle avait vu à travers la brume grise.

Le potentiel signe de vie est rapide pour susciter sa curiosité comme se matin, le département du Shérif à lancé un avertissement aux habitants de StoryBrook, en indiquant de rester à l'intérieur de chez soi, a part si cela était vraiment nécessaire le bulletin météo prévoyait une tempête terrible qui pourrait être la pire de l'histoire du Maine.

Le fait qu'elle naviguait à travers les rues désertes en voiture, à une allure pas plus rapide que si elle avait marché, est principalement dû à ses soupçons concernant le nouvel « étranger » de la ville, qui avait déjà la promesse d'être irritant.  
Conduisant dans la tempête, elle espérait l'attraper, elle ralentissait encore, malgrès le son du moteur qui annonçait un avertissement, le maire se pencha sur son volant attentivement, ses yeux sombres cherchait l'origine du mouvement qui avait attiré son attention.

Une éclair jaillit et un relief apparu soudainement. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'approcha curieusement et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

«Pourquoi êtes vous ici, Miss Swan ? »

Emma ralentissa sa marche, baignant dans la lumiere des phares, elle protègea son visage, prit de d'assaut par la pluie, les sourcils froncés, elle avait vu les lèvres de Regina formulet des mots inaudible à cause de l'averse. Elle s'approcha et se pencha à l'interieur de la Mercedes, sentant la chaleur sur son visage glaciale, luisant d'humidité

« Quoi ? »

Regina roula des yeux et résista à l'envie de faire comprendre à la blonde que « pardon » est la réponse socialement appropriée...

« Je voulais me renseigner sur votre santé mental, mais j'ai réalisé que ça aurait été une question gaspillée. Qu'est ce que vous faites dehors par un temps pareil ? »

Emma roula des yeux irrité, et le maire se retrouva momentanément figée par les perles de pluie suspendus dangereusement aux cils d'Emma.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour le plaisir Regina ! Ma voiture est tombée en panne à un ou deux kilometes, je m'assurais que personne soit assez stupide pour conduire dans cette tempete quand ils n'en ont pas besoin »

Emma fusilla Regina du regard, mais la maire ne donna aucun avis sur cette accusation.

« De toute évidence, cela c'est retourné contre vous assez spectaculairement, si vous permettez pourle petit jeu de mot. Je voudrais juste vous dire que votre épave de voiture, n'est pas le meilleur moyen de transport pour circuler dans un pareille tempete ! »

« Ah oui ? Et bien si personne n'avait coupé les freins de ma voiture... »

« Je suis sûre que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous insinuer, ma chère. »

Emma s'irrita, se frottant les mains dans la tentative de se les réchauffer, son souffle était glacial et brumeux et Regina ravit, conclut qu'elle était vraiment dans un triste état.

«Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

« J'avais quelques affaires à régler, mais je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison pour me réchauffer maintenant. Bonne journée, Miss Swan »

Malgrès ses adieux, Regina n'accéléra pas, sachant très bien qu'Emma n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui quémander de l'aide, sachant que la résidence de Regina était la plus proche, a environ 1km.

« Regina, madame Maire ! Attendez ! Peut etre pouvez vous me conduire a une cabine téléphonique ? »

« Ma chère, je crains que vos attentes concernant notre ville sont follement grandes, est ce que vous croyez que les lignes téléphoniques sont opérationnelle par ce temps ? Et d'ailleurs qui comptez vous appelez ? Vous avez avertis tout le monde de rester chez soi !

« Et bien, pensez vous que vous pourriez me déposer à ma voiture.. s'il vous plait ? »

« Je ne pense pas Miss Swan, c'est vraiment éloigné de mon chemin, et comme j'ai intérêt a vous le rappelez, la tempete pourrait être dangereuse, je ne pense pas qu'Henry serait content, s'il apprenait notre mort dans un accident de voiture puisque vous étiez trop stupide pour repenser a reprendre le volant de votre insecte à l'extérieur de la ville »

« Oh allez Regina ! Vous avez bien réussit jusqu'à présent ! »

Regina sourit d'un air satisfait à la vue des grognement de frustration de la jeune fille qui poussa les poing violemment dans ses poches en prenant d'assaut le bas du chemin. Ses cheveux blond d'or étaient détrempés et se dissimulait à travers le brouillard, elle souffla de colère avec le froid.  
Attendant qu'Emma parcoure péniblement une longue distance, le maire, arriva en vitesse de croisière, ignorant l'expression meurtrière de la jeune femme.

« Oh et bien c'est d'accord, entrez... mais faites le rapidement ! Vous faites rentrez de l'eau partout par la fenetre ! »

« Je fais rentrer de l'eau partout ?! ... »

Elle se retourne satisfaite pour regarder fixement la femme exaspérée, mais un coup de tonnerre lui fais ravaler sa fierté et l'oblige à s'exécuter rapidement prenant place dans la voiture, coté passager

« Ah ! Il y a une serviette sur le siège arrière, utiliser la pour couvrir le cuire s'il vous plaît ! »

Emma grogna, a l'idée d'être comparé à un chien, elle jeta la serviette sur le siège en cuire noir avant de se réfugier dans la chaleur de la voiture en soufflant sur ses membres endolorit par le froid.  
Regina ferma sa fenêtre et roula en silence, Emma lutta contre l'envie de renifler, mais elle veut éviter de manquer de feminiter devant Regina.

La voiture roula lentement et prit un autre croisement, Emma fixa le maire avec un air de confusion.

« Vous auriez pu tourné dans ce refuge, il y a toujours de la place... Meme si vous aviez dérapé»

« Ce n'ai pas que je n'ai pas conduit depuis des années, mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

«...Mary Margaret habite à... »

« Je sais bien ou vous vivez Miss Swan, Je suis le maire au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié. Cependant je n'ai pas envie de flirter avec la mort simplement pour que tu puisses avoir du lait et des cookies »

Emma lança un regard aigre et le maire dénigra l'idée de la vie de famille avec la femme abrutie qui à détruit sa vie. Charmant …

« Où allons nous alors ? »

Emma devina l'endroit ou Regina decidait de l'emmener, elle attendait cependant une confirmation, la seule residence à proximité est en effet celle de Regina.

« Vous allez attendre chez moi que le pire de la tempête passe. »

« ….Henry est à la maison ? »

La yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent et ce fut au tour de regina de regarder la femme avec un regard aigre.

« il est à la maison, oui, mais il a beaucoup de devoirs à faire, donc je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas le déranger pour le déconcentré inutilement »

« Il est dix heures ! Combien de devoir un enfant peut il avoir ? »

« Vous demanderez ça à Mlle Blanchard, pas à moi, que la situation soit parfaitement claire, Miss Swan. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de prendre pitié de vous pour cet après midi que mes positions sur mon fils et vous ont changé. Je n'ai seulement pas envie que le shérif de la ville attrape une pneumonie étant pour le moindre, utile ! »

« Oh allez, vous n'aimez seulement pas l'idée que je disparaisse »

« Si vous voulez sortir et marcher, il suffit de dire encore un mot, et alors le verrouillage sera de l'autre coté ! »

Emma fusilla Regina du regard, mais garda sa bouche fermée, elle espérait passé invisible, mal à l'aise en sachant qu'elle était actuellement « otage » à moins que Regina juge à la libérer.

Le maire sourit satisfaite d'elle même.

Comme la maison blanche du maire n'etait plus très loin, regina augment un peu trop rapidement la vitesse de la Mercedes, le moteur usé et chauffé batailla avant de se bloquer.

« Merde ! »

« Bien joué Regina »

« Dit la femme qui a eu le meme sort avec sa voiture il y a quelque temps »

« Mes dix ans d'epaves ont dérapé de la routé pour resté coincé dans un fossé a cause la boue, votre Mercedes est simplement fatigué par votre conduite »

Regina fusilla Emma du regard, puis le tableau de bord s'eteignit comme si sa colere avait efffrayer la voiture pour les 100 derniers metres. Ce fut clair, le maire n'avait absolument pas l'attention de sortir de la voiture jusqu'à sa maison. Emma roula des yeux et ouvra la porte, se souvenant que Regina avait activer le blocage pour enfant.

« Ouvrez »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à marcher sous ce temps Miss Swan »

« Oh cessez de vous conduire comme une princesse ! Deja laisser moi sortir !

Mettez la voiture au point mort et quand je le dirai, vous enleverez le frein a main et vous lui donnerez un peu de gaz, le moteur doit se lancer puis recommencer »

Le blocage enfant de déverrouilla, Emma se glissa hors de la voiture et claqua la porte, elle se dirigeât a l'arrière de la voiture et tapa sur le pare-brise

« Ok, enlever le frein à main ! »

la voiture de bougea pas, peu importe toute la force qu'elle y mettait, elle maudit Regina, a bout de souffle et gelée.

« Je ne peux pas la faire bouger, vous n'avez pas enlevez ce fichu frein à main ! Je viens de vous dire de l'enlevez ! »

Le maire souleva un sourcil en prenant un air satisfait, le sherif grimaça deconcerté.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu ma chere »

« Et bien liser sur mes levres ou faite quelque chose ! »

« Calmez-vous Miss Swan, ce n'est pas necessaire de crier. »

« Facile a dire pour vous, vous n'etes pas celle qui gèle dehors ! »

« Oh ne soyez pas si dramatique, retournez y et donnez moi un coup de pouce et je ferai en sorte que vous aurez plus de succès cette fois, grace a votre pousser héroique, juste, n'endommager pas ma voiture ! »

« je ne rêverai pas d'elle, votre majesté... »

Elle serra des dents, poussa ses hanches sur le métal noir ua cas ou la voiture recommencerai a rouler, elle leva la main pour donner le signal à Regina. Cette fois ci, la voiture roula sur le tarmac, glissant quand Emma poussait, les muscles endoloris par le froid. Des gémissement et de grognement furieux se firent entendre, puis le moteur crépita de nouveau et la voiture pouvait a nouveau se déplacer d'elle même.

Regina se dirigeât immédiatement vers le garage, la télécommande ouvrit les grandes portes blanches qui accordèrent l'accès à la voiture. La blonde regarda la voiture s'engouffrer dans le garage, elle retira son manteau et se dirigea vers les portes du Maire.  
Au moment où elle atteignit les marches de marbres, Regina attendait impatiemment devant la porte, prête à rappeler au sherif de retirer ses bottes avant d'entrer.  
Emma se conforma aux règles imposées par le maire et dénoua des bottes pour les déposer délicatement devant la porte. Elle commença a faire son chemin à travers les couloirs quand elle se rendit compte que meme en chaussettes, l'eau avait laisser des traces. Elle les enleva rapidement et les metta maladroitement dans la poche de son manteau, pied nus, sur le marbres chauffé, cascade de gouttelettes sur son manteau détrempé...

« Oh mon dieu, mais regardez dans quel état vous êtes Sherif ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : La fiction appartient à SpookshowBabyx . Elle a bien voulu me laisser traduire sa fanfiction pour ainsi vous la faire partager. Les personnages appartiennent a ABC.

Voici le chap 2, le 3 en cours de traduction, environ 2new chap par semaine;) !

Enjoy !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Chap 2 :

Regina indiqua à Emma de la suivre dans la salon, à gauche du hall principal, la mine renfrognée de la blonde jetta un regard remplit d'espoir vers le palier situé au dessus d'elle.

« Henry est occupé a faire ses devoirs, comme je vous l'avais dis, et il restera les faire à l'étage, comme je lui ai simplement demandé. »

Emma ouvra la bouche pour protester, mais le maire fit son chemin dans l'arche impressionnante qui séparait les deux salles en agitant sa main avec dédain.

« Allons, Shérif, vous laissez échapper toute la chaleur ! »

Emma accepta sa défaite, pied nus dans le salon et regarda curieusement le reste du foyer. Un feu de cheminée crépitait et ses flammes localisa l'attention de la blonde. Regina deposa gracieusement un stock de buche et s'adossa contre le mur.

« Comment avait vous faits... »

« Et bien, tandis que vous lambiniez à l'exterieur, j'ai décidé de me servir du temps »

« vous avez conduit sans moi »

«Tout à fait »

Regina sourit satisfaite et laissa le « Bienvenue » de coté, néammoins elle tendis le bras à son invité.  
Les yeux verts de la blonde observèrent la peau olive exposé dans la lueur des flammes, ne sachant pas si le Maire laissait entendre qu'elle voulait lui souhaiter la bienvue ou si c'était simplement pour mette en valeur la perfection soyeuse de son avant bras. Après le scintillement des yeux noisettes qui se drigèrent vers le manteau trempé, Emme conclu que la brune tendait son bras pour lui ôter celui-ci. D'un ai hébété, elle tira énergiquement sa fermeture, les mains encore froides et tenda le manteau à Regina, avec une impression désagréable de soumission. Regina disposa le manteau sur un crochet avec degout et diposa du journal en dessous.

Vêtu seulement d'un jean trempé et d'un pull gris imbibé, Emma résista à l'envie de se pelotonner sur le canapé dans le but de se réchauffer. Au lieu de cela, elle s'approcha aussi près que possible du feu et etenda ses jambes, laissant la chaleur l'envahir.  
Regina passa au dessus d'Emma et soupira d'une maniere théâtral, et se baissa devant un meuble en acajou pour prendre des boissons.

« Cide, Miss Swan ? »

Les yeux de la blonde regarda le liquide ambré avec méfiance, et le maire eut le meme sourire quand elle decouvrit pour le première fois le Shérif derrière les barreaux (cf episode 1 Ouat).

« A oui, j'avais oublié la première fois. Et bien ma chère, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne vous réveillerez pas en prison cette fois ci et je ne pense pas que vous allez conduire par un temps pareil ! »

« Bien...juste un petit verre »

«Good Girl »

Regina remplit le verre a sa pleine capacité et conseilla à son invité de ne pas renverser une goute. Elle se pencha en avant pour placer le verre sur une petite table basse située entre deux canapés, Emma se leva et s'installa sur l'un d'entre eux, disposant d'une serviette propre pour ne rien salir. Se servant un verre de la même importance, Regina s'installa sur la canapé juste en face, puis prit une gorgée délicate, langue rose sublimant ses lèvres écarlates.

Un silence des plus genant tomba entre les deux femmes, Emma regarda pensivement les flammes dans la cheminé et Regina regarda irrité les traces laissés par l'eau sur ses meubles. Ses yeux vacillant sur le manteau en ruine pendu dans le coin, elle esperait que les cuisses et la cul de la femme assise en face d'elle soient relativement sec. Malgrès son agacement, la façon dont le feu brillait et mettait les cheveux de la jeune femme blonde en valeur, celui lui paru agréable... en particulier quand cela etait associé à la douce lueur qui éclara son visage. Sentant ses joues se réchauffées et prenant conscience de ses pensé, Regina le prit rapidement négativement.

« Cher dieu, est ce que c'est votre parfum ? »

Regina fit un reniflement désagréable

« Je ne porte pas de parfum »

« C'est peut etre le probleme »

Emma roula des yeux et montra son pull

« C'est de la laine, elle est mouillé, elle pue comme un chien mouille, je ne peuxpas l'empecher ! »

En meme temps qu'elle parlait, Emma croisa ses bras et retira son pull avant de le jeter en direction du Parka pour atterir sur le sol encore trempé. Regina eut un tic de degout avec ses levres, mais l'odeur se dissipa instantanément, et il ne restait plus qu'une légère odeur de pluie. La peau légèrement dorée et la poitrine de la blonde frissonnèrent, mais rapidement, Emma fut à l'aise avec la chaleur du feu.

« Oh, mais biensur, s'il vous plait, faites comme chez vous Miss Swan »

Regina eut un ton sarcastique mais ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent sur la peau pale du Sherif. Emma haussa des épaules et attrapa son verre

« Merci »

La reponse n'est pas claire, tendant pour repondre au sarcasme ou bien une gratitude quant à la situation, Regina dicida de l'ignorer. Ils buvèrent en silence quelque temps, mais le cidre doux et sucré transforma l'atmosphère avec un etrange confort. Emma lecha ses levres, appréciant la boisson et sourit amusée. Regina ne rendit pas le sourire, mais ne fixait plus Emma d'un regard sombre, ce qui était positif.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous aviez a faire de si important pour que vous vous aventuriez dans la tempete ? Meme si pour vous cela signifie, « flirter avec la mort ? »

Regina leva un sourcil mais esquiva la question facilement.

«Vous avez eut de la chance que je sois sortit Miss Swan, ou seriez vous a l'heure qu'il est ? »

« J'ai pensé à me dirigé vers le garage, pour au moins emprunter un camion pour aller remorquer ma voiture, ou alors j'aurai attendu à un tournant, que la tempête cesse, à l'endroit ou nous nous sommes rencontrés »

La Maire était blanche et ses yeux furent horrifiés quelques instant par cette idée mais rapidement remplacés par du dédain.

« oh bien sûr, quelle excellente idée Shérif, le garage est à seulement 4km à travers la forêt, et sachant que vous n'aviez absolument aucune idée où vous vous dirigiez ! »

Emma fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de Regina et un sourire fut irruption sur son visage, elle regarda Regina malicieusement.

« Si je ne vous connaissez pas, je dirais que vous vous souciez de moi »

« Juste du manque de bon sens qui vous à amenez cette idée stupide et qui aurait pu vous causez un accident dans cette terrible tempete ma chère »

« P*tin de tempete »

« … mes excuses ? Vous avez un language impressionnant, il faudrait l'entretenir... »

« On me l'a déjà dit »

Emma lança un clin d'oeil salace à Regina, amenant cette dernière à s'étouffer avec son cidre Ses joues rougirent légèrement.

La blonde se leva, un frisson parcouru son corps de façon spectaculaire. Elle frotta ses bras farouchement et le Maire se rendit compte que les lèvres du Shérif étaient presque teinté de bleue , comme son soutient gorge, visible à travers son débardeur blanc humide. »

« Miss Swan, vous tremblez »

« Non, je ne tremble pas »

Elle crispa sa mâchoire d'indignation, mais ne pouvant pas se controler, un autre frisson parcouru son corps. Regina soupira et marcha derrière Emma. La blonde se raidit immédiatement, incertaine des intention de la femme, ne parvenant pas à réprimer son envie de sauter ans le tissu des longs rideaux. Emma lui offrit une petite couette. Emma la tira sur ses épaules et murmura un merci à Regina qui reprenait sa place sur le canapé.

« Vous etes une des personnes les plus tetue que j'ai rencontré Miss Swan »

Elle le dit comme si elle réfléchissait, plutot que péjorativement. Emma un coup d'oeil, réfléchissant..

« Et bien si je ne l'étais pas, nous ne nous serions pas aussi amusée »

La blonde sourit et Regina rigola bruyamment avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Elle regarda le Sherif accusateur, sa bouche se contracta retenant un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas sur que le mot « amusement » soit associé avec vous ma chère, mais vous m' offrez une source pitoyable d'amusement de temps en temps »

Emma sourit simplement et haussa les épaules atteignant son cidre pour céder à la tentation de s'engloutir dans sa couverture et de mettre fin a son visage froid. Regina aplanit le début d'un pli dans sur sa robe impeccable. Ses boucles brunes soyeux disposés sur sa vestes. Emma observa depuis sa place, dans sa couverture, ses cheveux placés n'importe comment, elle décida de les coiffés en rentrant.

Pas jalouse de l'image toujours parfaite de Regina biensur.

« Qu'est que vous regarder Miss Swan ? »

Emma clignota des yeux, fixant le maire. Elle déposa son verre sur la table basse délicatement et entrouvrit sa bouche avec méfiance.

« J'aime bien vos cheveux »

Oh, pour l'amour de dieu... avoir une emprise sur Swan, « j'aime bien vos cheveux » bordel qu'est ce que c'etait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

Elle se donna une claque mentalement, et Regina inclina la tete comme si elle ne s'attendait a rien e moins.

« Merci, cela s'appelle conditionneur »

« Votre esprit m'étonne, je vous assure qu'a la prochaine tempête, j'emporterai de l'essence à base de plantes »

Les yeux vert sarcastique du Shérif provoqua un sourire au Maire. Elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir a coté de la femme, peu méfiante, elle passa ses minces doigts dans les boucles blondes, dans une optique commerciale

« Vous savez, ils ont juste besoin d'un coup de brosse et d'un peu de netteté »

Emma regarda nerveusement les ciseaux au coin du meubles.

« Si vous avez un projet pour pour avez des ciseaux, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de cidre »

« Et bien, cela peut facilement étre arrangé Sherif »


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : La fiction appartient à SpookshowBabyx . Elle a bien voulu me laisser traduire sa fanfiction pour ainsi vous la faire partager. Les personnages appartiennent a ABC.

Voici le chap 3 ! N'hesitez pas pour les Review:3

Enjoy !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Chap 3 :

Regina se mit a genoux sur le canapé, ses talons touchant dangereusement la chair de celui ci.

Bien que ses mots avaient tendance à titiller son invité, la plupart de la conversation pouvait être considéré comme normal, pas tout a fait amical, mais presque.  
Le verre qu'elle tenait délicatement entre ses doigts vacillait et le contenu basculait dangereusement sur les cotés du verre en cristal, cependant il ne déborda jamais.

Emma se voûta sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à un certain moment, elle lança la couette sur tout son corps pour ainsi en recouvrir l'intégralité, faisant face à Regina. Elle versa le liquide ambré de la carafe dans son verre et la reposa maladroitement. Tremblant sous l'effet de l'alcool qui commençait a se faire sentir, elle se concentra pour essayer de contrôler ses mouvement, en évitant de justesse de faire tomber la carafe sur la table.

« Attention ma chère, ça devrait être le dernier »

Regina indiqua le verre remplit de la blonde, celle ci fonça les sourcils

« Je ne suis pas ivre »

« Bien sur que non »

« Je viens juste de sous estimer la distance »

« Ou plutôt, surestimé vos capacité, une tendance que je vous ai longuement associé »

« Oh s'il vous plait ! Vous ne pouvez pas parler de mes capacités ! »

Ok, elle est donc un peu ivre.

Pas étonnant, pour chaque petit gorgée bu délicatement par le Maire, le Shérif se retrouvait à boire deux fois le montant.

Emma permit à la voix agréable de Regina, de continuer a déferler sur elle, quelque chose à propos d'Archie et de ses lettres de créances et d'autre chose encore, cependant Emma ouvrit la bouche pour s'opposer aux termes utilisés contre Ruby, mais se résigna. Elle n'y avait pas prêté grande attention et ne voulait pas rappeler cela au Maire. Au lieu de cela, elle donna un petit signe de tête pour approuver, indiquant a la brune de continuer, elle croisa les bras et clapota sa langue enfantine sur le cidre de son vert. Elle gagna un froncement de sourcil de la part du maire. Emma répéta gaîment cette action, les yeux verts amusés. Regina perdit le fil de son histoire et s'arrêta.

«Arrêtez ça ! »

« Arrêter Quoi ? »

Les yeux de biches transmettaient l'innocence total. Regina la regarda fixement, mais ne su deviner si Emma simulait l'ignorance. Les yeux attentifs de la blonde captivait le Maire, elle glissa lentement sa langue pour toucher délicatement le liquide ambré, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Les joues olives s'enflammèrent.

« Pour l'amour de dieu Miss Swan ! Rangez votre lanqe avant que je la coupe ! »

Emma lança un rapide regard vers les ciseaux, toujours posés sur le meuble et remit rapidement sa langue en place, lançan un sourire au Maire.

Mon dieu, mais elle a de jolies dents

Emma finit par arreter son sourire, proche d'un sourire de psychopathe, elle pencha sa boisson correctement à sa bouche et laissa glisser le liquide au fond de sa gorge. Regina lui permit de finir sa boisson avant de lui arracher habilement son verre.

« Hey ! »

la brunette laissa échapper un petit rire, ses yeux sombres brillant, une pointe de desir apparu, elle se pencha vers Emma, son souffle chatouillant le joues porcelaines de la blonde. Elle sourit. La blonde se pencha légèrement en arrière, le souffle distrait, exposant involontairement d'une façon cruellement tentante, la chair nue de son cou. Regina ricana une nouvelle fois, finis le liquide du verre requestionnée et le posa sur la table.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ?! »

« Vous avez trop de signes qui montrent que vous avez trop bu ma chre, je ne fais que vous sauvez d'un potentiel embarras »

Cela exaspéra Emma, quant au maire, elle etait toujours penché sur Emma, les bras solides et minces qui se terminaient par un forte poigne sur les genoux de la blonde. Regina fixa la blonde un long moment avant de retirer ses mains du jeans avec degout.

« Votre jean est encore humide Miss Swan, Tu vas attraper un rhume ! »

Emma haussa des épaules, les tissu humide n'etait pas très agréable mais elle etait réchauffée, donc cela ne la dérangeait pas.

« Je vais bien, de toute façon, la dernière fois que j'ai tenté d'enlevé une de mes vetement humides, cela vous a presque traumatisé, je ne voudrais pas vous faire revivre cela de nouveau »

Regina la regarda calmement, venant d'etre battu à son propre jeu par la jeune femme

«Allons, ma chère, je vais vous chercher quelque chose à emprunter »

Elle poussa les jambes d'Emma et simula l'intention de descendre du canapé. Ses doigts encerclèrent ses poignets rapidement et la forca à enlever son jean.

« Allez au diable ! J'ai les hanches brisés depuis une semaine ! »

La brunette sourit sans compassion

« Je m'excuse, cela doit vous rappeler une séjour particulièrement proche avec un gentlemen »

Les yeux verts roulèrent agacés par ce commentaire

« Oh taisez vous Regina »

« Sinon quoi ? »

Impulsive, Emma sourit, elle se mit a genou sur le canapé, le buste relevé. Elle se mit à travailler à la ceinture, taquinant, la boucle ouverte, en tirant la ceinture humide, lentement à travers les boucles de son jeans. Elle entendit le cri de dégout. Elle regarda Regina. La brunette arqua un sourcil et se bascula a l'arriere du canapé, poser sur l'accoudoir pour observer.

La ceinture entièrement libre, Emma laissa tombé le cuir sombre, en forme de serpentin en dessous d'eux. Toujours pincé, Regina continuait de fixer Emma, le Sherif se rendit compte qu'a partir de maintenant, elle n'avait plus de plan. Elle testa l'eau, tirant vers le bas la fermeture de son jean, mais aucune protestations de vinrent de l'autre bout du canapé. Elle continua, accrocha un doigts de chaque coté de ses hanches, se préparant pour tirer son jean vers le bas.  
Regina lui sourit et regarda les yeux verts d'une manière hautaine. La blonde remarqua.

« Vous n'aimez pas attendre ? »

Appuyant chaque mots pour couvrir sa voix hésitante, la maire répliqua facilement

« J'attends de voir si vous êtes une femme fidèle de parole »

Emma la regarda d'un air narquois, les hanches toujours élevés, les doigts toujours prêt à enlever les jean humide enveloppants ses cuisses. Sexy. Le Maire laissa échapper un rire, et laissa son regard étonné, airé vers le bas, visiblement admiratif par le matériau translucide

« Quel est ce mot ? »

« La dernière fois, j'ai vu un..peu..plus...beaucoup de vous Miss Swan. Vous portiez un shortie absolument délicieux avec des cartoons adorables, et quand je vous ai interrogé sur ce... vous rappelez vous de ce que vous m'aviez dit ? »

Emma avait du mal a se concentré, la chaleur du cidre l'envahissait. L'odeur de pommes l'enivrait et son visage commençait à chauffer. Lentement la réponse lui revint, elle se sentit rougir.

« Que mes sous vetements habituels était au lavage. »

Les lèvres écarlates s'étirèrent pour lancer place à un sourire salace.

« En effet, et si je me souviens bien, vous aviez répondu courageusement de me le montrer « la prochaine fois » que je dirais ceci, Miss Swan »

La blonde était hésitante, incertaine si elle jouait ou si on se jouait d'elle. La chaleur continait de l'entourer, le regard légèrement vacillant. Regina imprégna son regard en elle, ses yeux qui semblaient presque noirs dans la lumière actuelle, attendant le prochain mouvement du Sherif.

« Votre hésitation me fait penser que vous n'etes douée que pour parler, Miss Swan, enlevez votre jean, sinon j'aurai la ferme confirmation que vous n'etes qu'une sale menteuse. »

Les doigts pales tremblèrent, toujours accrochés aux boucles du jean. Les yeux de Regina scintillèrent par le triomphe.

« Donc vous etes une menteuse...vilaine fille, vous avez quoi cette fois ci ? Mickey Mouse ? Ou alors avez vous un penchant pour Minny ? »

Les lèvres pulpeuses du Maire taquinaient, sûr de la victoire. Emma decida de reprendre le contrôle, elle tira sur les boucles, vers le bas, laissant une petite vision de ce qui se trouvait sous le jean.

Le tissu retint l'attention du Maire, ce n'était ni cartoon, ni visage, ni toute autre motif enfantin.

La dentelle rouge est simple et efficace a plusieurs égard. Il se heure avec le bleu de ses bretelles de soutient gorge visibles a travers le haut transparent, mais Regina décida de pardonner ce défaut, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle était surprise du décalage. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'échantillon de tissu rouge un moment, avant de remonter lentement vers le haut du corps de la blonde. Emma resta impassible au regard intense de Regina, les doigts accrochés a jean.  
La brune contempla ces doigts minces entrelacés aux boucles, quand elle parla avec sa voix légèrement rauque.

«Enlève »

TBC !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : La fiction appartient à SpookshowBabyx . Elle a bien voulu me laisser traduire sa fanfiction pour ainsi vous la faire partager. Les personnages appartiennent a ABC. Traduction par moi même.

Chap 4 is heeerrre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Enjoy !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Chap 4 :

Les secondes passèrent langoureusement et le Sheriff restait encore immobile. Regina inclina sa mâchoire, levant les yeux vers la blonde irrité non habitué à se voir refuser ce qu'elle veut, surtout dans une situation comme celle ci. La peau rougit, Emma est coincée entre le sourire du Maire prêt à parier. L'expression est indéniablement sexy, peut être à cause de la nervosité ambiante, en tout cas, la nature séductrice de l'acte n'a que des bons effets.

Le regard d'Emma est soudainement devenue timide

Elle pourrait narguer Emma, après tout c'est ce qu'elle fait en général, mais la situation est fragile et elle ne souhaitait pas la briser tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, elle posa doucement ses mains sur Emma.

_Qu'est ce que ? Elle veut me prendre les mains maintenant ?_

__La blonde regarda vers le bas où les doigts du Maire enveloppèrent les siens, un air interrogateur. Gêné, elle se bat intérieurement contre l'envie de lui arracher ses mains, mais celle-ci, parfaitement manucurées sont fermes et commencent à manipuler les doigts de la blonde, accrochés au boucles du jean_. _Emma permet à ses mains d'être guidées loin de son jean, en le maintenant maladroitement en place avec les paumes écartées.

Les doigts de la brune accrochèrent la toile et tirèrent fermement vers la bas. La blonde tomba vers l'avant a cause de la secousse agressive de l'arrachage du jean. Elle se rattrapa aux épaules de Regina, haletant derrière son oreille.

« Merde ! »

Elle sentit le sourire écarlate, satisfait de son action. Les fines mains libérèrent Emma du reste du jean grossier.

Emma, toujours plier sur ses genoux, Regina laissa voyager ses yeux sur les plans musculaires nus de la blonde, des ses omoplates, vers la bas sur la fin du tissu de son haut, jusqu'à s'arreter sur les lacets rouge délicats qui recouvre parfaitement la fente des fesses toniques de la blonde.

Elle envisage momentanément de faire passer le port des shorty en coton comme illégal.

Le plaisir esthétique mit de coter, le fait reste que la blonde est en effet une menteuse et le faire refuse de laisser passer une telle chose. Elle abaissa fermement sa main sur la chair pale du Sherif, assez de force pour marquer. Un cri étranglé rugit dans son oreille, la leçon est sur la bonne voix d'être apprise, Emma se retire, les cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux clignotent de colère.

« Tu viens de me donner un fesser ! »

Les doigts de la blonde creusent péniblement dans ses épaules, Regina regarda froidement la jeune femme, qui se pencha en arrière pour pouvoir lancé un regard furieux de manière hautaine à la brunette. Un léger sourire amusé sur la bouche d'Emma trahit sa colère. Le maire souria simplement à cette réaction et passa paresseusement un doigt sur la ceinture de dentelle au dos d'Emma.

« Vous m'avez menti Miss Swan, et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas laisser impunis »

Sourcils cambré, la blonde la regarda d'une façon narquoise  
« Vous allez me punir ? Sérieusement ? Comme si j'etais une mauvaise... mauvaise petite fille, Emm-A ! »

Mains tassèrent fermement son cul et elle fut prit encore d'une secousse en avant, cette fois, les lèvres écarlates avalèrent son sarcasme dans un cliquetis de dents douloureuses. Elle crie surprise, le son étouffé par le baiser, Regina mord sa lèvre inférieure, verrouillant ses doigts dans les enchevêtrement de la blonde, attaquant la gorge d'Emma avec sa langue.

« Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

La blonde sourit au chuchotement a peine audible et rauque de la blonde. Pinçant par espièglerie son point d'impulsion, elle gagna un petit crie essoufflé. Elle calma la chaire abusé avec sa langue, riant de la rigidité tendue des muscles fins de la blonde luttant entre la résistance et le plaisir.

« J'aurais pensé que c'etait assez évidement ma chere »

« Regina, ah, arrête »

Le ton d'Emma est anxieux, ce qui fait que sa voix vacille légèrement. Ses toujours fixé sur les épaules de la brune, sur la soie fine de sa veste de tailleur, les avant bras nus.  
Penchée légèrement en arrière, Emma oblige le maire à arreter ses soins, ses yeux verts étincelant de confusion, ils capturent ceux de Regina.

« Pourquoi es tu … Je pensais que... j'ai pensé que tu me detestais ! »

« Oh, ça n'a pas changer ma chere »

Les mains qui n'ont jamais quitté la peau lisse des fesses de la blonde, remontent délicatement jusqu'aux hanches. Emma étudia le visage du maire curieusement, les yeux vacillant sur ses traits délicats, en observant chaque petits détails. Rouge à lèvre rouge, cela n'est plus qu'un souvenir fantomatique, lignes de levres parfaites, une petite cicatrice sur la levre superieur, et la blonge porta un doigt fébrile le long de son cou.

« Bon, au moins c'est réciproque »

« Qu'est ce qui est ? »

« Je vous déteste aussi... »

Les levres hésitantes appuyèrent doucement contre celle de Regina, aucune demande d'accès, juste tester... Le maire se mord l'interieur des joues pour empecher de sourire a la tentative nerveuse d'Emma pour la surprendre.  
Le souffle doux caresse sa peau, Regina étouffe son amusement pour ne pas perdre le Sheriff, néammoins elle se retire immédiatement, le regards orageux, des sentiments mal dissimulés, fixant la brunette.

« Quelque chose de drole ? »

Sa voix est dangereusement basse et Regina reprima à peine un frisson. Mon dieu si elle continue à utiliser ce ton, elle pourra avoir tout ce qu'elle voudra.

«Je ne vous aurais juste jamais représenter comme quelqu'un de timide »

« Jamais je ne vous aurais représenté comme un prédateur sexuel, pourtant nous y voila »

« Prédateur Sexuel ? Vraiment ma chère ? Je crois que ceci à commencer par votre petit affichage d'attentat à la pudeur »

« Je prouvais un point ! Je ne vous ai jamais demander de me malmener ! »

La brune ria au ton d'indignation d'Emma et ne manqua pas l'étincelle dans les yeux verts de celle ci malgré la plainte. Elle utilisa les arêtes agréables des hanches de la blonde, pour le diriger lentement vers le coté. Elle passa ses doigts lisses doucement sur la cuisse d'Emma et celle ci recourba ses doigts dans la chevelure brune.

Les doigts manucurés voyagèrent taquins, près du sommet des cuisses d'Emma, la faisant frémir et lança une dernière tentative de parler de la situation.

« Ne.. vous de devriez... »

La bouche de Regina trouva rapidement celle de la blonde, et les doigts quittèrent les cuisses por entourer les joues de la blonde.

« Tu parles trop Miss Swan . »

Quand elle marmonna ces mots, le shérif tira profit dans sa bouche ouverte et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes, apparemment décider de surprendre la brune.  
Le maire approfondit le baiser, la permission d'etre controlée un moment, incapable de distinguer le goût d'Emma submergé par l'odeur des pommes, avant de mordre férocement la lèvre inférieur de la blonde, augmentant la pressions jusqu'à qu'elle soit récompensée avec un cri doux et un goût salé de fer.

Elle se retira lentement, légèrement déconcerté par le fait qu'Emma a permit la morsure au point de saignée. Elle traîna son pouce expérimental sur la chair entrouverte, essuyant le liquide rouge écarlate, exposant ses dents blanches provoquant un contraste. La blonde pince soudainement le plot charnu du pouce, Regina sourit.

Elle se pencha en arrière et saisit les lèvres d'Emma avec une vigueur nouvellement retrouvé, le goût du cidre se mélangeant avec la saveur cuivré du sang de la jeune femme. Mains pâles glissant sur le devant de la veste de Regina, trouvant les revers et tirant la veste de façon à exposer les bras nus olive de la brune dépassant de la tenue de soie sans manche. Regina laissa échapper un gémissement doux. Les doigts de la blondes commencèrent à travailler sur les petits boutons d'or du chemisier en soie avec une dextérité admirable.

« N-ne commencez pas quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas finir Sherif »

Les dents de la brune agressives contre la clavicule de la blonde et les doigts de l'experte qui travaillent actuellement entre la vallée de ses seins, retirèrent d'un coup le vêtement, déchirant le reste de la chemise, laissant comprendre au maire qu'Emma avait bien l'intention de terminer ce qu'elle a commencé.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : La fiction appartient à SpookshowBabyx . Elle a bien voulu me laisser traduire sa fanfiction pour ainsi vous la faire partager. Les personnages appartiennent a ABC. Traduction par moi même.

Un jour de retard et enfin en vacances, voici le chapitre 5, un peu long à traduire ! Vous aurez jusqu'au chapitre 8 avant Dimanche. REVIEW REVIEW ~

Enjoy ;) !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Chap 5:

Miss Swan, ceci est sauvagement inapproprié ! »

Regina rugit furieusement en regardant vers le bas pour étudier sa chemise ruinée dans l'incrédulité. Elle sent un grattement cruel à sa clavicule et les dents aiguisées d'Emma rire enrouée dans la chair bronzée.

« Je pense que rien de ceci est appropri-AH ! »

Regina serra sa main autour du poing soyeux et tira violemment sur la tête de la femme, en arrière, lançant un regard furieux dans des yeux qui brillaient avec ce qu'elle soupçonnait etre de la luxure plutôt que de la douleur. Pour la plupart de tout façon. Un soupçon de sang écarlate s'accrochait encore à la lèvre légèrement gonflée de la blonde. Emma regarda le maire avec humeur, interdisant à ses yeux de se lever pour regarder la prise sur ses cheveux qui s'intensifiait.

« Tais-toi ! »

Regina poussa brusquement le Shérif : Emma atterrit sur le dos sur le canapé , se sentant mal à l'aise et vulnérable. Elle remonta rapidement pour s'asseoir et leva les yeux vers le maire, incrédule. La brune lui jeta un dernier regard renfrogné avant de tourner le dos et partir loin du canapé.  
_  
Quoi ? Elle est serieuse ? Tout allait bien avant ceci ! Quoique « ceci » etait.._.

« Regina ... »

Un virage aiguisé sur des talons aiguilles et le maire lui fit face une fois de plus, le clic délicat assourdissant de la serrure à travers la tension palpable. La soie ouverte par endroit, plusieurs boutons manquant, exposant la peau olive. La brune passa une main dans son cou marqué, désiré par la blonde et transperça celle ci d'un regard sombre.

« Je ne sais pas, je souhaite que vous m'éclairez sur ces activités obtenu après une bouteille de cidre, Miss Swan, mais si vous osez utiliser les dents encore une fois, vous serez dehors dans la tempete si vite que vous ne saurez comprendre ce qui ce passe. »

Malgrès son ton perturbé, ses mains se déplacèrent sensuellement sur ses hanches, elle semble irrité, mais le mouvement laisse entrevoir la plus délicate des dentelle ivoire. La blonde traine ses yeux sur la chair exposée, sa langue se précipitant sur sa levre inferieur. Elle peut juste discerner les marques rougies par ses dents sur la gorge du Maire. Un constraste avec le reste qui se présente comme etre la perfection

Elle comprend. Le maire est impeccable et elle ne peut se permettre d'etre marquer.

Elle hoche la tête en signe de compréhension . Ses boucles tombant en cascade sur son épaule. Elle enfouit ses jambes nues sous elle et attend que Regina reprenne sa place sur le canapé.

Après un moment de silence, la brunette se promena doucement , les talons cliquant dangereusement , mais ne se décida pas à s'asseoir, au lieu de cela, elle se tint devant le shérif, la regardant avec des yeux farouches, passant sensuellement ses mains sur le devant de sa chemise. Elle retira lentement le tissu, permettant au tissu de tomber de ses épaules, pour atteindre le sol dans un murmure.

Elle repensa curieusement à une poupée de porcelaine qu'une camarade de classe lui avait prêter il y a une éternité, évoquant la peau du maire, parfaite, sans faute.

Elle se mit debout pour faire face au maire, déplaçant timidement ses mains pour les déposer à la taille de cette dernière. Avec Regina toujours en talons, ses yeux sombres perçant intensément le regard de la blonde. Elle se sentit momentanément timide, de mauvaise grâce dans la crainte de la perfection de la femme plus âgée, et mal à l'aise. Elle souhaita tout d'un coup d'avoir gardé son fichu jean, sa peau pale en comparaison avec celle du maire. Un bleu décore sa cuisse, souvenir d'un coin de table il y a quelque jour...

Sentant la poursuite de la blonde hésitante, Regina capta sa bouche, doucement cette fois. Elle ondula légerement son corps, laissant entendre que la femme à la permission d'explorer. Son encouragement fut vite récompensé, lorsque les doigts froids coururent doucement sur ses cotes et en arrière, chatouillant un peu et caressant la chair sensible de la cage thoracique. Elle poussa un petit soupir, et Emma ne pu s'empecher de sourire dans le baiser.

« Chatouilleuse ? »

Dans leur position actuelle, le souffle du mot se déposa sur les lèvres du maire. Regina ouvrit ses yeux, irrité. Elle traina un doigt dans la chair molle à l'intérieur des cuisses d'Emma et la blonde frissonna involontairement.

« Pas plus que vous il semblerait . »

« Je ne suis pas chatouilleuse ! Vous venez de me surprendre! »

Regina leva ses yeux devant l'obstination persistante du Sherif

« Vraiment ma chère ? Vous etes ici, debout, a moitié nu et consentante, et il vous étonnes que veuille vous toucher ? »

Emma donna l'impression d'etre indifférente, mais un vive couleur rouge s'empara de ses joues. Elle s'efforça de briser rapidement le moment, un peu trop submergé par les sentiments dans sa poitrine, et tira Regina dans un baiser, son corps près du torse nu de l'autre femme. La brunette passa son doigt encore une fois vers le haut des cuisse du Sherif, beaucoup plus délibérement, cette fois, continuant doucement son geste jusqu'à la dentelle délicate. Emma se raidit au contact intime mais ne se sépara pas.

Elles se tinrent debout pendant quelques minutes. Chacune conscient des la respiration et de la chaleur de l'autre. Regina ne retira pas ses doigts, les garda appuyés doucement au centre de la blonde et le Sherif s'est progressivement détendue. Emma glissa finalement sa main sur la peau lisse du dos du maire et retira habilement le soutient gorge ivoire avec un mouvement rapide du poignet. Elle se prépara à la colère que ce geste pouvait entrainer, mais sa seule punition fut un baiser délicat sur le coin de sa bouche.

Le Maire déplaça lentement ses doigts conte la dentelle chaude à la base de la blonde, savourant les tremblement de la blonde a son encontre. Emma laissa échapper un gemissement, chatouillant les levres de la blondes et prit un peu de recul, ce qui permit au soutient gorge de Regina de tomber doucement au sol. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour ameliorer la vue. Le Maire reposa ses mains sur ses hanches, permettant au Sherif de parcourir les courbes parfaites de son corps. La blonde attrapa sa lèvre avec ses dents. Regina sourit.

« J'ai un visage vous savez »

« Oui mais je l'ai déjà vu »

Les yeux d'Emma ont scintillé, et le maire se moqua avec humour

«Je pense que ce n'est même pas la peine de vous demandez si vous aimez ce que vous voyez, si c'etait plus évident que cela, vous baveriez »

Les fines mains se déplacèrent pour trouver la fermeture du pantalon du maire, mais la brunette les éloigna rapidement.

'Oh non Miss Swan, c'est à votre tour de me montrer

Emma retira ses mains pour les reposer sur ses hanches avec irritation, en jetant un coup d'oeil mécontent à la brune. Malgré les bleus sur ses jambes, elle sait qu'elles sont longues et agréables à voir. Elle est plus embarrassé par le haut de son corps, et la compétition actuelle lui semble déloyale.

Regina sentit le changement d'humeur du Sherif, elle se rappela son exploration brève vers l'abdomen du Sherif, à l'insu de la blonde, qui avait révélé quelque cicatrices présentent sur les cotes de la blonde. Une vague soudaine d'empathie et de compréhension l'envahit, mais elle sait que a jeune femme ne résistera pas à l'envie d'être cajoler sans vêtements.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez perdu votre sang froid Shérif »

Les mots on l'effet qu'elle savait qu'ils feraient, Emma lui lança un regard sombre mais elle tira cependant son débardeur au dessus de sa tête. Elle secoua ses cheveux et se tint avec ses mains sur ses hanches nues, position audacieuse, osant affronter les critiques de Regina. La ligne élancé par les muscles fins, Regina pourrait trouver beaucoup de chose à dire. Elle offrit un sourire timide à la jeune femme avant de lui prendre la main et en la tirant doucement vers le canapé.

Comme ses jambes, le torse du Sherif est pale, lisse et tacheté de taches de rousseurs. Ses traits fins, mettent en valeur son agréable musculature. Elle permet a Regina de continuer son observation, mal à l'aise, mais patiente. Elle se tint maladroite, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains, un poing fermer sur ses cote, l'autre main plane sur la cicatrice au niveau de son ventre.

« Voulez vous me parler de la façon dont vous l'avez eu ? »

« Non »

« Alors je ne vais pas demander »

Avec ça, des mains ferment poussèrent son dos sur le canapé, et quand les genoux de la blonde prirent contact avec le bord des coussins, elle tomba avec un petit cri, les yeux charbons virés sur elle. Regina se tint avec les tibias pressés sur le bord du canapé, ses jambes entre Emma, la brune lança un sourire salace. Elle ferma ses yeux, tournant un main dans ses cheveux, la laissant descendre au bas de son coup, puis sur sa poitrine, laissant échapper un gémissement, la brune trouva le fermoir de son pantalon.  
Regardant fixement les longs cils noirs de la blonde, elle ouvra l'étreinte, laissa tomber le matériau. Elle marcha soigneusement avec ses talons et se pencha pour attraper les lèvres de la blonde.

Le doux baiser s'approfondit et Regina poussa brusquement les épaules du shérif, la forçant à s'allonger sur le dos. La brunette sourit au petit bruit d'indignation en dessous d'elle et escalada sur les membres pales qui tremblaient en dessous d'elle. Elle se pencha vers la bas pour recapturer les lèvres d'Emma avec ses dents.

La blonde casse le baiser et s'immisça dans le creux du coup de Regina. Le maire se raidit, prêt a sévir en cas de morsure, mais le Sherif appuya simplement avec sa langue là où auparavant elle avait utilisé ses dents, ce qui accéléra le pouls de la brune.

La soie ivoire appuyait chaudement contre la dentelle rouge et le maire passa ses doigts dans les boucles blondes, les yeux fermés comme Emma continuait ses soins délicats contre sa clavicule. Elle se repositionna légèrement, se tortillant jusqu'à ce que sa hanche pressa le point d'impultion de la blonde.

« Fuck »

Rire graveleux dans sa chair, elle se retira et regarda le shérif avec un air interogateur.

« Quelque chose de drôle Miss Swan ? »

Emma lui sourit simplement, les yeux étincelante fiévreusement dans la lumière mourante du feu. Regina se jetta tout d'un coup en avant, pinçant la chai molle a travers le tissu bleu.

« Regina ! Merde ! »

Les hanches de la blonde furent prise de secousses par la surpise, provoquant un gemissement à la femme au dessus d'elle, sourire en coin, fixant le Sherif méchamment.

« Elle tout ou je le fais a nouveau »

«Vous dites ça comme si c'etait un menace »

La maire leva un sourcil de surprise, avant de mordre sur la peau fragile de la clavicule du Sherif, entraînant les tremblements de la jeune femme quand la pression insupportable augmentait. La respiration de la blonde s'accéléra, elle effleura ses doigts sur les cuisses de Regina. Se retirant, le maire observa le visage de la jeune femme, les levres entrouvertes.

« Enlève tout, on je vais plus refaire la même chose. »


End file.
